What did you say?
by Gracette1023
Summary: Summary: Clara has a tooth infection and is getting bored and hungry. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, but I do own carrabsian fluid lol Humor, 11th Doctor, third person


Title: what did you say?

Author: beastladyswag

Content: G rated so no worries

Summary: Clara has a toothache :(

Literally got inspired by the challenge "use callipygian in your fic." Still REALLY new at this, so please be nice.

*Of course,* Clara thought to herself.

*I've always wanted to travel. I've been carrying that book around with me for over 10 bloody years and when I finally get all of time and space at my fingertips, I get a toothache!* It was not a toothache but actually an infected molar. It had swollen to the point where talking was just absolutely unbearable -which for Clara was just a horror in itself. Just as well, since when she did speak it was almost unintelligible. And on top of THAT, a migraine was beginning to form. Clara stares at the blue ceiling in her room in the TARDIS. Luckily for Clara, the TARDIS decided to take pity on her in her current state and only deleted her room once. The Doctor on the other hand, was another story. He was worse than her mother. The med room, tennis court, pool room (and countless others) were in disrepair, after accidentally leaving the doors open and letting a trigger happy Sontaran loose in the TARDIS. So the Doctor was fretting and running back and forth; getting her pain pills, getting her blankets, bringing her ice packs. He was moving so fast she was surprised Chinboy hadn't tripped yet. And forget if Clara wanted to do something on her own! "Absolutely not" the Doctor had replied. "You go right back to bed! Go on. You fragile human you, you need rest. How can I be amazing if the only person to stand around looking impressed is ill?" But now Clara grumbled. She was hungry...and bored. Which meant she had to tell the Doctor, which meant talking, which meant opening her mouth. Clara braced herself and called "Doctor?" Well, she had MEANT to say Doctor, what had come out was more along the lines "gawk-tar?" Nothing. "GAWK-TAR?!" "Blimey you can shout" came a voice down the hall. The door opened and a slightly amused-slightly dirty Doctor appeared. "Right then. Did someone call for a Doctor?" Clara forgetting about her hunger took in the Doctor's state of dress. He was absolutely covered from head to toe in a black shiny substance, it looked like grease. "Veen pwayin wiff yor boxth -inboy?" Clara joked. The Doctor confused for a moment looked at his dirty greased self when Clara gestured towards him. "Oh, well I suppose you're wondering why I'm covered in carrabsian fluid." Clara wanted to ask him what in the world carrabsian fluid was, but when she opened her mouth out came ".wry…jour...Callipygian?" Clara asked. The Doctor flushed for a moment and thought "Oh stop it. All this running and adventure can be quite the work-out and lifts in all the right places." Clara gave the doctor a look that would stop a Dalek in its tracks. "Oh!" exclaimed the Doctor, realization finally dawning on him. "Right, Why am I covered in carrabsian fluid. Yes, funny story." The Doctor then proceeded to tell Clara some long-winded story about how he was trying to calibrate a part of the tardis when he noticed "something loose." He just wanted to tighten it but the TARDIS had probably had enough of people messing with her –after the Sontaran incident who could blame her. So she re-routed the tubing and emptied the carribsian fluid –which he finally explained was simply a bug repellent- onto the Doctor. "Perfectly harmless. A bit itchy, and I do have a slight craving for apples. But Other than that I feel fine." Clara just sat back and laughed internally. The Oncoming storm ladies and gentlemen. Don't worry, Savior of the Universe will be right there, as soon as he figures out how to keep his box happy. Bracing herself, Clara told the Doctor to "Stawp vein silly,get cwean an' get us sum food, yea?" The Doctor promptly ran from the room and Clara could hear him rummaging in the kitchen. *Might as well shut my eyes for a minute. Bet I could squeeze in a nice nap before he finds something to eat.* Clara thought as she buried herself deeper into the blankets of her bed. *I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.*


End file.
